My Love, My Hime
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Jiraiya finds the old memories coming to his mind as he stands in a old training field. He didn't expect a guest to find him much less the advice. To make matters worse his Hime hears the end of his confession getting her curious of the mysterious person.


****

Arashi: I been meaning to do a Jir/Tsu fic but none came to mind but this one. Hope everyone will enjoy this story. May have made some of the characters Ooc.

Disclaimer-Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don't make any profits for this fic at all.

Summary: Jiraiya finds the old memories coming to his mind as he stands in a old training field. He didn't expect a guest to find him much less the advice. To make matters worse his Hime hears the end of his confession getting her curious of the mysterious person.

* * *

My Love, My Hime

White spiky hair falling over broad shoulders sways in the wind. The man sighs touching the middle post fondly lost in his memories. His black eyes seems miles away. A flicker of chakra catches his attention. His mouth tighten in a straight line at the familiarity of it. Only one person comes to mind, Orochimaru. His former team mate and Snake Sannin.

"What do you want, Orochimaru." He calls out staring at the post.

A sigh reaches his hears as a pale man with black flowing long hair steps out of the shadows. The gold eyes stares at his black ones warily. Jiraiya could feel the urge to shout at the other. Ask so many questions that need to be answer. Why did he do those things before? Why is he here?

"Can't I come back to think on things." Came the clip answer getting the taller man's lips to twitch a bit.

This is the old Orochimaru he knows well and grew to see as a brother. Jiraiya gaze away from the snake Sannin getting lost in his thoughts. He didn't bother to find a retort to the answer.

"Are you going to be lost in your thoughts or going to talk like we use to?" Orochimaru question rather curious to why his former team mate sent a letter to him.

Jiraiya blinks his mouth drop open for a few minutes. He completely forgot about the letter he sent by accident were he put there could be a way they can go back being their normal selves like they use to be before Orochimaru left the village. He shakes his head in wonder not realizing there are three more pair of eyes watching in two different directions at the scene before them.

"I'll talk," he whispers sheepishly unsure how to start.

Rolling his gold eyes, the raven man ask snippily already figure their topic of discussion will be. "Did you tell her?"

The hint of red seeps in the white man's cheeks as he grumbles under his breath. Orochimaru really didn't know what to do at that moment. Scold the Toad Sannin or laugh. He begin to wish there were some drinks to help. Now that isn't a bad idea. He snorts at the idea of the three Sannins coming together bringing their respected pupils. That be a field day. Though the Legendary sucker will still fit Tsunade but what of their pupils fits that role.

He shakes his head groaning out loud then hisses at the toad sage. "Jiraiya you idiot."

Jiraiya grins happily seeing the real Orochimaru coming out. He lets out a soft laugh answering embarrassingly. "Still haven't told her since… well you know why."

"Maybe stop being perverted and she'll know the truth." The pale man mutters under his breath as Jiraiya gaze down hearing the truth in the other's words.

"Research even if she's the one who help me get started with my first book." The taller man answers softly. "Why did you kill Sarutobi sensei?"

Orochimaru gaze at the other figuring this be part of the topic despite how off it is from the original. He shrugs almost not responding then decide to let out one of his darkest secrets. "Blame one of Root people."

"Danzo," Jiraiya snarls darkly.

Orochimaru smirks evilly sending shivers down two of the three audience. "Well at least the dummy isn't that dumb after all. I did it on Sensei's orders you can say. He figure the truth about the Kyuubi vessel and Danzo's plans for him. Besides the Oldest Uchiha boy."

Jiraiya nods at the words. He tilts his head then teases. "You talk longer then normal. You must be sick or worried about us then."

Orochimaru growls glaring at the other who smiles in a smug manner. He should have seen that tactic coming. He grinds his teeth getting the said person of the former topic to be reminded of two genins of a certain knuckle head's generation.

"Damn annoying old man." Jiraiya groans out understanding clearly what the Snake Sannin imply. Orochimaru ignores the insult direct at him smirks smugly at the other.

* * *

The said knuckle head sniffles a sneeze as he rubs his nose Next to him his companion he hasn't seen close to five years rolls his eyes. The other mutters, "Dobe don't."

Naruto glares at the other going back to watch the scene. "Stop calling me that Teme. Trying not to sneeze."

Sasuke grunts getting interested in the topic of both of their new teachers they decide to learn from.

Not far from the boys stood a blonde haired woman watching the sight suspiciously. What could those two be talking about. Who hasn't Jiraiya confess to? Is Danzo the one who order Orochimaru to leave Konoha years ago? It sort of did make sense. She got lost in her thoughts not paying attention to the conversation going back to the original topic.

* * *

"If I were you I would just tell her," Orochimaru tells the other going back to the original subject. "I thought its obvious to her."

Jiraiya glares coolly unable to answer. He gaze away punching the post as a loud sound of wood cracking echoes through out the area. He answers emotionlessly. "I'm just a friend to her. A shoulder to cry on then toss away."

The pale man rolls his eyes saying nothing. Another old argument he of the past. He glance around discreetly seeing the figures of Sasuke and Naruto arguing among themselves watching them. The other side of the training field stood Tsunade. Hm interesting audience to have. He muse sarcastically. 'It seems our little meeting is going to be cut short.'

He pulls out of his thoughts replying simply. "It be best or loss her again, Rai. That's all I can say."

Jiraiya stares at the other not even paying attention to the short version of his name only his two former teammates are aloud to call him. He know its true. He did lost his hime to Dan expect the other died before their relationship could head to marriage. God it hurt him seeing her broken at the time. She lost the spark he love so much until she meet Naruto who brought it back.

He shakes his head seeing Orochimaru walk off. He calls out unsure and wanting company. "Hey where are you going?"

The snake Sannin rolls his eyes answering similar to one Sasuke Uchiha. "Going for a walk to clear my mind from this conversation, idiot."

Blanching Jiraiya did nothing to stop the other walking off. He could have sworn some birds near by were laughing at him. He groans softly glad there is no one to see him. He sighs asking no one in particular. "Am I a fool for not telling her I love her?"

Sound of a twig announce the last of the Sannin came closer. Jiraiya pulls on a fake smile wondering how much Tsunade heard on her way coming this way. He sweat drop seeing the glare direct at him. He tries to think what he should have done instead of peeping at the Bathhouse then training field. Nothing came to mind.

He wince as she shouts at him sending shivers of fear down his spine. "Idiot you were suppose to come to my office for that damn meeting."

He gulps now remembering then tries to smile appealing hoping he won't be in trouble. Her brown eyes harden up as he begin to back off unable to talk. Two voices whisper in his mind similar to Minato and Naruto saying the same thing. 'We told you to tell her about your feelings once you go to the meeting. But you forgot again.' He groans mentally wondering if Minato is laughing at him in the heavens while his son is snickering somewhere near by in the village

* * *

Naruto sneeze softly in between his silent laughter as Sasuke shakes his head. He mutters softly. "Dobe."

Naruto glares at him just as Orochimaru comes near by causing them both to jump in surprise. He ignores the two teens watching his old friends argue. Well one arguing while the other trying to act brave when he's really scared. He snaps softly to both boys. "Just shut up."

Naruto's eyes widen at the sight of Orochimaru near them. He want to do something to get away from the man or alert someone. He tilt his head suddenly in a thought that struck him. Wouldn't the snake Sannin have try something to him? He didn't hurt Prevy sage at all. Sasuke on the other hand stares warily at the man teaching him. What is the other up to now? Does he have a plan he has hidden?

Orochimaru's eyes twitch seeing the looks on the two teens. A thought cross his mind. Was he, Jiraiya, and Tsunade this bad to Sarutobi? No they must have been better or so he begin to hope. He glares at them before goes back to ignoring them.

* * *

Jiraiya mumbles under his breath. He said it though did she heard him or not. Tsunade furrow her brows staring at Jiraiya. She ask quickly wanting to change the subject. "Who is the person Jiraiya?"

Blinking in confusion Jiraiya ask quickly. "What person?"

Tsunade growls darkly under her breath as she gaze around sensing for anyone coming their way. She snips out folding her arms over her chest. "I heard you talking with Orochimaru."

Blanching the Toad sage respond softly. "How much you heard hime?"

"Stop calling me that. I heard everything." Tsunade retorts softly watching the other pale more at her words.

He sighs flicking off invisible dirt of his shirt. Can he just tell her right now? Is this the right time. He yelps out as something slither up his leg into his shirt popping out near his face. He shivers seeing the familiar of one person in mind.

The snake hisses at him reminding him awfully like Orochimaru with its silted eyes. "You idiot better tell the slug princess now or I'll bite you on my master's orders."

Tsunade blinks as a small laugh escapes her. The helpless look in Jiraiya's eyes didn't help or seeing the snake. Both snake and Shinobi stares at the woman if she gone nuts as she starts laughing more. She stops laughing to see the looks and shrugs.

"Kind of funny if you ask me." She answers before echoing the snake's words. "What is it you have to tell me Jiraiya?"

The snake hisses more as it thought carefully. Its no ordinary snake at all. It glance at the two shinobis in the distance. 'Of all things I have to deal with. Being in so many bodies now in a snake form to help this idiot. I'm must be going soft.' it muse sarcastically waiting for the two to come closer in their disguises. The snake didn't have to wait long for a blond color fox and a black wolf moving out of the bushes getting Jiraiya and Tsunade to stare at them.

The blond fox growls at Jiraiya rather annoy with the pervert for not saying anything. The wolf stares blankly wishing he didn't have to follow this stupid plan at all. The snake decide to his in the man's ear. Getting more nervous for his life Jiraiya answers really fast that only the three henge shinobis understood him. "'!"

Tsunade tilts her head in confusion able to pick out a few words then rolls her eyes snapping at her friend. "Can you repeat that slowly."

The snake snickers getting Jiraiya to glare it before repeating his words hesitantly. "I love you hime for a very long time and I'm a coward for not saying anything before."

The blonde stares at the man. She been ask to go on a date constantly and she refuse constantly. She's expecting to be ask out again and not a confession. She watch the fear look appear before a deject look follows a few minutes afterwards.

He whispers softly when she didn't reply a few minutes. "It doesn't matter if…you don't feel the same but I thought you should know."

He grabs the snake dropping it on the ground ignoring the cold hiss it create. He didn't want to hear her rejecting him. If they can be friends is better then nothing. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her friendship.

"Jiraiya get back here." he heard the Slug Princess call out to him follow by footsteps. A hand wraps around his arm getting him to face her. He stares in the brown orbs curiously putting up a mask to protect himself.

"If you wait long enough I could have told you my answer dummy." She retorts then smiles at him. "Love you too, pervert."

Jiraiya smiles whispering not hearing three poof near by. "My love, My hime."

"About time Prevy sage!" a familiar knuckle head quips follow by "Dobe."

"Teme!"

Orochimaru's gold eyes twitch as he grumbles under his breath. "Never again.

Tsunade grins happily at Jiraiya's words ignoring the others. She kiss the one person been my her side. He returns the kiss gently echoing the same words watching a blush form across her cheeks. "My Love, My Hime."

* * *

**Arashi: I always feel there is more to Orochimaru then the sight we see from him. The idea of a somewhat closeness between him and his former teammates. About Naruto and Sasuke being there just came out and work out for the better. Hope everyone likes the story. Please read and review.**


End file.
